1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to containers having an open tray portion and a cover which is normally sealed on the tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cartons and container designs have been developed which utilize a cover glued or otherwise adhered to a tray. Generally, the cover is destroyed upon opening or is incapable of being reclosed in a locking position onto the tray portion of the container. Reclosure of such cartons usually requires specially formed locking tabs which add additional steps to the manufacturing process of the container. The steps becomes particularly involved with regard to so-called thermo-formed plastic "blister" trays which must be covered by a paperboard cover.